Collar
by RainbowsandTea
Summary: Now that they're in New York, Blaine can finally collar Kurt. D/S relationship.


_Collar_

"Kurt," Blaine asked, hesitating slightly "Love are you SURE this is what you want?"

It was already the fifth time he's today and, if I'm truly honest with myself, I was a bit nervous.

But, I have also never been surer of anything else in my life.

"I'm sure." I answered, making sure I keeped eye contact.

"Alright," He smiled, "On your knees pet."

I leaned down into the familiar position on the soft carpet of our New York apartment, shuffling slightly and resting on my feet, being careful to maintain eye contact and placing my hands behind my back.

"Sit up Love." He ordered in his no nonsense tone of voice, being quick to obey I lifted myself till I was ramrod straight, resting the majority of my weight on my knees, in this position I came up to masters navel, until he sat down on the bed.

Reaching into his bed side drawer he pulled out a velvety green box, I inhaled sharply; knowing what was in that special box.

He placed it down beside him and turned his piercing gaze on me once more.

It was intense, I could feel my heart speeding up, and I let my gaze drop down to the floor.

Oh god, look at me!

I'm pathetic.

I'm desperate for this, for Blaine to 'dominate' me; it's embarrassing how badly I want. . . Need this from him.

He probably doesn't even want this, the more we do this, the more uncomfortable he's getting.

And one day, it's going to be too much and he's going to leave.

I flinched slightly when I felt hands on my cheeks, Maste- no, Blaine, forcing me to look back up at him.

"Kurt," He spoke in a whisper. "My beautiful, amazing boy, I still can't believe that you love me, that you trust me enough to give yourself to me in this way."

I knew better than to say anything as he leaned forward and pressed his lips gently against mine.

He pulled back just when I started to kiss back and gave me a hard look, any doubts I had about him wanting this melting away.

"Are you ready?" He asked gently,

I nodded as he reached into the box and pulled out a thick stack of papers, our contract.

Handing me a pen, he placed the contract on his lap and got me to sign it, before signing it himself.

With that out of the way he pulled out the one item I've wanted for year, but was never allowed to have, out of the box.

My collar.

I licked my lips in anticipation, as he took a deep breath before leaning down slightly and placing the, no, MY collar around my neck.

I felt a shiver go through me as he locked it, running his finger along the length before cupping my chin and placing his forehead against mine

"My beautiful Boy." He whispered again before leaning back and grabbing the small handheld mirror and showing me my reflection.

The collar was simple; it was black and clung tightly to my neck without choking me, with a small silver half circle attached to the side.

Carved around the outside was my name and, surprisingly, Beloved. I wasn't expecting that.

I could feel, and thanks to the mirror see, my eyes watering.

"What's wrong pet" he tossed the mirror carelessly aside and lowered himself onto the floor in front of me, cupping my face so I couldn't look away.

"I-"I started, as the tears slid down my face, catching on Blaines warm hands, "I'm just really happy"

He smiled in relief and leaned down to kiss me again, deeper this time, but just as gentle.

"we made it Love," He smiled pulling back slightly, running to tips of his fingers of the leather, "we're in New York together, I'm finally able to collar you."

My arms were itching to reach up and wrap around his neck, to pull him close to me and never let go.

But I wouldn't.

I wasn't going to disapoint my Master already by breaking one of his rules.

"This is definitely what you want, Love?" he asked, I smiled up at him.

"Yes Master."

**Hello, I posted this on my tumblr quite awhile ago but I wanted to post it here to ask if this is something you'd like to see more of. Please leave a review, I would love to know what you think, good or bad. I could really use feedback about this to see if it's something I should continue or leave alone. Thank you for reading.**


End file.
